Partners
by faroutfangirl
Summary: A collection of WildeHopps one shots, ranging from angsty to fluffy to platonic. Chapters include: a first date, a proposal, and an argument that leads to fluff. Prompts are welcome! Chapter 3 has been edited! :)
1. first date

It was a date. An official, we're-dating date. Technically, they had been dating before, but that was before they realized that each was into the other.

So. Here they were.

Judy was dressed to the nines, in a sparkly blue dress with a slight v neckline, along with a matching clutch and sandals. Nick wore a simple tuxedo.

It had been awkward, to say the least, when he picked her up. There was all of this _pressure_ suddenly, like they had to meet these expectations. They were formally a couple now, at least for tonight, and it felt like all of Zootopia was buzzing with the news. Clawhauser was ecstatic- he had always liked them together. To add to the tension, Nick had addressed Judy by her first name, which felt odd when they weren't in a life-or-death situation.

"What happened to Carrots?" She asked. While she hated the nickname at first- it implied that she was nothing more than a carrot farmer -Judy had grown attached to it. It signified Nick's affection for her, in a way.

"Oh, I, uh, I don't know," he replied as they walked out of her apartment building, her arm tucked within his. "Just seemed a bit...informal, I guess."

Judy didn't reply, just simply nodded. "So, where are we going for dinner tonight?" She smiled.

"I actually don't know. I thought we could both decide."

"Oh, okay," Judy replied. She racked her mind for an idea on where to dine, but nothing sprung to mind. Whatever Nick wanted, she guessed.

Neither of them said anything until they got into Nick's car.

"So, how does Italian sound?" Nick asked. "I know a great place about a block away."

"Sounds good to me," Judy responded, with a lack of enthusiasm she usually had. Italian wasn't her favorite. She hated tomatoes, and considering that was one of the most commonly used ingredients in Italian foods, she didn't care much for it.

"Are you sure?" Nick replied, picking up on her tone.

"Well, I mean, it's not my favorite, but it's fine," Judy said. "It's very romantic," she added, with a flirtatious tilt of her head.

Nick blushed a bit. Apparently, he was a bit nervous, but he quickly was back to all charm. "If you don't want Italian, that's fine, darling," he said, drawing out the "r" sound in the last word.

Judy pretended to swoon. "How could I refuse a romantic Italian dinner with such a handsome fox?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Judy-"

"Carrots," She corrected.

Another eye roll. "Carrots. If you don't want Italian food, just say so." They were parked outside the restaurant now.

"Well, I mean, it's not my favorite, but-"

With a flick of the wheel, they were out of the parking space and back on the road. "I want this to be a nice dinner, Ju- I mean, Carrots." He sounded sincere.

"How about French food, then?" Judy said. "I love baguettes, and a glass of nice wine with some cheese..." She trailed off, envisioning the meal. "It's also romantique." She fluttered her lashes.

"That sounds great, but I'm kinda banned from every French restaurant in town." Nick replied.

"Why?"

"I may have conned them once. Back in the day."

" _All_ of them?"

"Well, the ones I didn't con know about me and will refuse service, so, yeah."

It was Judy's turn to roll her eyes, now. "How about we just drive around until we find somewhere that sounds good?"

"Sounds fine to me."

Time went by. The flirtatious mood was gone, and was replaced with one of crankiness and hunger.

"Japanese?" Judy suggested. Nick shrugged his shoulders in reply. "You're making this really difficult, aren't you?" She said back.

"Well, if _someone_ didn't reject the idea of Italian food..."

"I said it was fine!" Judy snapped. Silence.

"We've been driving for hours now," she said after a few minutes. "It's getting late. I think any restaurant we can agree on would be closed by now."

"Not true! The fine dining establishment, McDognalds, is still open," Nick interjected.

"Well, if there's nothing else..." Judy sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Nick yelled, playfully punching Judy's arm. In reply, Judy gave him a side glare.

Nick let down his charismatic facade for a moment. "Look, Carrots, I'm sorry tonight is…the way it is. You deserve better."

"Nick, I never said that. I just wanted to have a nice dinner with the guy I love." They were stopped in the McDognalds parking lot, now. Nick broke his gaze from the pavement for a moment. _Was he blushing?_ Judy wondered. _Was the dripping-with-charisma Nick Wilde actually_ nervous? She found it adorable.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Nick's arm. "Let's eat."

They were greeted by a single sheep manning the entire restaurant. It made sense considering they arrived at the indecent hour of 1 AM. Judy felt silly- here she was, with a fox, her natural enemy, on a date, at McDognalds at 1 AM- and in formal evening wear, no less.

They ordered and received their food. The fries, although fattening, were delicious. They split a milkshake- the only thing resembling classic romance regarding their food – and Judy was showing Nick the absolute heaven that could be obtained when you dipped a fry into the milkshake. She went to grab another one, when there were no more left.

"Nick, did you eat my last fry?" Judy questioned. She looked up to see that yes, he did have her last fry. In between his teeth.

"Come and get it," or at least that was what Judy thought he said, his speech was so muffled. His eyes were flirtatious. Judy, hopped up onto the booth and kissed him straight on the lips. She also tried to grab the fry with her teeth, but Nick had swallowed it before she could grab it.

"Hey! You only wanted me to kiss you!" Judy exclaimed.

"Did you not enjoy it, Carrots?" Nick asked. Judy said nothing, but slowly smiled shyly. A blush covered her face. Nick laughed.

"I think this was a pretty good date, if I do say so myself," Nick commented.

Judy gave him a playful glare. "Yeah, uh-huh."

Nick chuckled. "I love ya, Carrots."

"And I love you too, Nick."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please follow/favorite/review if you enjoyed! Prompts are welcome, but please keep them PG, thank you. Prompts can be as short as a single word or as long as a paragraph! I'm also down for AU's. :) You can send them to me either in PM or in a review. ^-^ Again, thank you for reading. :)  
**


	2. proposal

"You have something planned, don't you?" Judy asked as her and Nick walked to her parent's house. Nick had a smug smile look on his face. To be fair, that wasn't unusual. It just seemed as if he was hiding something. To her dismay, instead of elaborating, he gave an indecipherable "Mhm."

Judy stomped. "Nick, sometimes you drive me crazy. And no, not in love," she finished before he could interject with a sarcastic comment. "Now, look, you've met my family before, and I know they can be a little...overbearing, but this is the first time they're meeting you as my boyfriend. So just try to be the most charming and ideal boyfriend you can be to anxious parents, okay?" Their transition from "just friends" to dating had been a recent one, but it didn't make Judy uncomfortable. She had known Nick for a few years now. It felt right.

"Carrots, your family loves me. And they love you. So, using logic, you can assume they'll love us together!" Nick postulated. Judy rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Nick. _I_ love you. So does my family. It's just, I'm not sure of how they will feel about us. I mean, you don't want to get on my dad's bad side. He had a fox taser at one point."

It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes, albeit playfully. He wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulders as they walked up the driveway to her parent's house. "We'll be fine," he reassured her.

It was the perfect proposal. Unique, touching, _and_ romantic. Nick felt pretty proud of himself. The plan was simple: take Judy on a walk through the gardens during sunset, grab a carton of blueberries, slide the box with the ring inside, and offer the container to Judy. Commence the sappy romantic-ness that he had a soft spot for, and live happily ever after.

Of course, there were a few flaws in his plan. It could rain. Judy wouldn't see the box. The box would fall out of the carton somehow.

But yet, here he was, leading Judy through the blueberry patch. The sunset was perfect- a strawberry lemonade sky. The blueberries were ripe and sweet, and the box fit nicely into a nook between two berries.

It was going great, with her hand in his. He offered her a berry, and...she said no.

"I'm so full, Nick. I couldn't eat another bite." They had just finished eating dinner with her family. They loved him, of course. They were taken aback a bit by her introduction of Nick as her boyfriend- at least, her siblings were. He had already asked for her parent's blessing and received it.

So, yeah, everything was going great, until Judy didn't want to _eat._

"C'mon, Carrots! They're so sweet, just like a certain rabbit I know," he winked as he grabbed a berry.

Judy blushed. "Fine," she said reluctantly. She took one out of the carton, but not the right one.

"No, wait, try them from this one," he pointed to the carton with the ring.

"Why that one?"

"Uh...they're the best! The sweetest."

"But you just ate from the other carton."

"Well, just take my word for it. They're the bluest. The bluer they are, the better they are, right?" He started to get nervous.

"Whatever." Judy took a berry out, and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes landed on the box. "What's this?" She pulled it out, opened it, and immediately gasped. "Nick..." she trailed off. Her amethyst eyes widened.

Nick took her hand. "Judy Hopps, you have completely changed my life in the best way possible. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I know it's completely cliché, but it would honestly make me the happiest fox in the world if you would be my wife. So, um, Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy started crying, and hugged him. "You dumb fox," she laughed. "I knew you were planning something."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Nick smiled. He had to push down some tears himself.

"Of course it's a yes! Nick Wilde, it would make _me_ the happiest rabbit in the world to be your wife."


	3. argument

**A/N: Wow, this took forever! Sorry for not updating, I sorta fell out of the fandom. I'm hoping to get the DVD soon so I can relive all the Wildehopps-ness and start writing for the fandom again. I have a 10-ish chapter length High School Teachers AU in the works that I hope to start soon (thanks to dragonrider1234 for the idea!)**

 **I'm also looking for cover art for the fic- if anyone would like to contribute, please let me know! :)**

 **This chapter's prompt comes from thewildeside (awesome username!)- where Nick and Judy get into an argument. This probably isn't what you had in mind, and it isn't really an argument, but I tried. I had this idea in my head for a long time and kinda meshed it together with your idea. I hope you all like it!**

 **Without further ado, I bring you the long-awaited third chapter of Partners. :)**

* * *

Nick slowly pushed the door open, the key jingling against the metal of the handle. A lone snore echoed through the apartment. She had moved- solving Zootopia's toughest and most dangerous case had given her a raise -and her home was much larger now than the cubicle she used to live in.

"Judy?" Nick called as he stepped into the living room. The kitchen was at the back of the room, with Judy's bedroom door to the side of it. Nick opened the door to her room. A worn, bent, paperback lay on the bed, positioned so her place would be kept.

"Carrots," Nick said as he shook Judy awake. Her glazed eyes opened slowly.

"Nick?" She asked with a yawn. Her eyes quickly widened. "I'm late for work!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry, I talked Bogo into giving you today off. I told him that if you didn't come in, there was something terribly wrong."

Judy's face contorted into one of worry. "I was up late last night. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was rereading my favorite book from when I was a teenager, and I guess I fell asleep and forgot to turn on my alarm..." She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting ready for work."

"Uh, no. I just talked you out of getting out of work, remember?"

Judy paused in the doorway of her bathroom. "I guess I could do some errands today. Are you sure Bogo's okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I still have to get ready. Can you make some coffee?" Judy closed the door to the bathroom and Nick heard the sound of the shower running. He got up to make his way to the kitchen, but the paperback- entitled _Pride and Prejudiwoof -_ stumbled to the floor. The pages were brown and the cover was torn in multiple places. He opened it to the inside cover, and in faded, blue cursive read the words "This book belongs to Judy Laverne Hopps". As he flipped through the pages, notes were scribbled in the margins- "All the qualities of a perfect romance," was repeated numerous times with a few variations, along with drawings of little hearts. A few entries looked fresh, and Nick chuckled. He never guessed Judy to be a sucker for romance, but he supposed there was a lot he didn't know about the rabbit.

He started the coffee as he flipped through the earmarked pages, reading each entry with careful eyes. A part of him felt like he was violating Judy's privacy, but honestly, wouldn't she do the same if their positions were reversed? They were making up for lost time- they hadn't been friends _that_ long and wanted to know everything about the other.

Next to a line by the love interest, an arrow connected the quote and a note by Judy- "Reminds me of a certain fox I know." Little hearts were drawn around the note, and judging from the state of the surrounding entries, it was fresh. Nick eyes widened as he tried to convince himself the note wasn't about him- maybe she was writing about that fox back in Bunnyburrow. _What was his name? Gus, Gerald, Gideon...yes, Gideon! Gideon Gray. Maybe she's writing about him,_ he thought, even though he knew that wasn't true. She may have patched things up with him, but she was far from falling for him.

So that left him. Judy Laverne Hopps had a crush on him, was in _love_ with him. While he was flattered, he realized the thought of being in a relationship with Judy had never crossed his mind before. He was shocked to find out that he wasn't opposed to the idea. The more he thought about it, the more he actually _liked_ the thought of it.

"What are you looking at?" Judy called. Her fur was wet, and she had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her mouth was slightly open as she realized what Nick was reading. "Are you reading my copy of _Pride and Prejudwoof_?" There was a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"Uh..."

"Nick!" Judy yelled. "That is _personal._ " She grabbed the book out of his hand and slapped her forehead when she found out what page he was on. "You weren't supposed to read this! You weren't supposed to _find out_!"

Nick, still stunned, tried to piece together a response. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you were me! The book fell on the floor, I went to grab it, and I saw the notes inside. I didn't think their would be a confession of your love for me in there!"

"Ugh, don't say it like that. It is- _was -_ a passing crush that is getting smaller by the minute," she glared.

Nick chuckled, trying to suppress the fact that he didn't mind Judy's crush. "I should have known this would have happened after a while. I'm just too charming."

Judy's jaw clenched. "Can you just leave?"

Nick started to walk away, laughing, "Fine, fluff. But don't think you've lived this down." Judy turned away, refusing to meet his gaze.

The door shut, and a singular sob escaped Judy's mouth. She'd been planning to tell Nick about her feelings for a few weeks now, but she supposed he would have been a bit more considerate about how she felt. When she saw him reading her book, she hoped halfheartedly that her note would cause Nick to give a dramatic confession of love, just like the one in the novel. But, this was Nick Wilde, so what did she expect? She felt completely rejected, and she wallowed in how pathetic she felt.

A knock at her door interrupted her crying session. Judy sniffled and opened the door, and found it was the last person she wanted to see.

"I thought you left," she said to Nick.

"Yeah, well, I thought I was going too," Nick replied. "Look, Carrots, I'm sorry for what I said. I just...I'm not good with feelings, you know?"

"Ain't that the truth," Judy muttered.

"But, um." His feet shifted. "I heard you crying. I'm really sorry."

"I don't need your pity." Judy started to close the door.

"No, no wait!" Nick yelled as the door shut. He sighed and stuttered, "Judy, I, uh, I wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with you."

The door swung open. "Wow. What makes you think I'd want to be in a relationship with you after you just insulted me like that?"

"I don't know? The fact that you wrote in the book that I reminded you of a love interest that you obviously are in love with? And that you drew little hearts around the note?" Judy didn't reply. Nick sighed and walked towards her.

He continued, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Until today, I never really thought about it. I just...I think we would be great together."

Judy closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she jumped on the bar stool at the counter to meet Nick's gaze, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not opposed to a romantic relationship with you either, you dumb fox."

* * *

 **A/N: Edited to make Nick less OOC. Thank you for reading! PG prompts are welcome, as I am currently out of ideas! :O Additionally, reviews/favs/follows are *always* greatly appreciated! :D  
**


End file.
